New to the both of us
by Jadem1122
Summary: When Christine takes off the phantom's mask he is beyond livid but after he finally calms down he gives Christine strict rules to be followed, but will her stubborn nature prevent her from listening? This contains SPANKING/BDSM in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SPANKING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! IT'S DURING THE STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT SCENE WHEN CHRISTINE RIPS OFF ERIK'S MASK AND IT MIGHT JUST BE ME BUT ERIK AND CHRISTINE REEKED DOM AND SUB ALSO THIS WILL BE A PHANTOM AND CHRISTINE PAIRING. SPANKING WILL COME IN LATER CHAPS MAYBE THE NEXT ONE IF PEOPLE REVIEW LOL ANYWAY I HOPE THAT U ENJOY READING THIS AND IF U DON'T MIND PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME IF U LIKED IT OR NOT, OR WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**

Christine's Pov

I woke up groggily, pulling back the silk curtain in hesitation, taking in the atmosphere, suddenly realizing that I was not in the ballet dormitories. It was shocked.

What happened last night was real? My angel of music really had taken me here, it wasn't just a dream after all.

I was hypnotized by his voice, I had never been so aroused in my life. I knew that it was shameful to think of my teacher as anything more than my superior but when he sang to me, it was as if something had came alive within me.

He was truly a talented siren.

Standing up from the luxurious bed, I walked around finding myself pulled to the mysterious figure playing softly on the piano. "I remember there was mist" I recalled, thinking back to the night before, trying to make sense of what had happened. "Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man..." I trailed off, going towards the piano near the man.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?" I inquired, making my way over to my angel. I caressed his face lightly, watching in satisfaction as he relaxed immediately under my touch. "Whose is the face in the mask?"

My curiosity got to the better of me and without thinking my hand ventured underneath his mask, I lifted it off, just wanting to see what he looked like without it on, but I soon found myself thrown roughly onto the floor. I looked up at the angel of music in horror as he began to spew hate filled word vigorously at me.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon..." He seethed, using the left hand to cover up the unmasked side of his face. His normal gentle soothing voice was replaced with such a harsh, hate filled malice that I didn't know was even possible for my Angel to have.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He asked ripping down the cloth that covered the mirror. "Curse you, you little lying Delilah. You little viper. Now you cannot ever be free. Damn you, curse you..." He moaned out of pure grief.

"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look?" My Angel challenged. "Or bear to think of me...This loathsome gargoyle. Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven."

"Secretly, secretly... Oh Christine..." He wept.

My heart nearly broke in half at his statement, I shakily offered him the mask, he gently took it out of my hand and returned it back onto his face. Standing up he quickly composed himself and held out his hand, helping me stand.

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I pled hoarsely, glancing down at the floor intently avoiding his gaze. His finger softly lifted my chin back up, forcing me to look at him. "You are forgiven Christine although as you are to be living here, there are a few things that we should rather discuss." He informed me sternly.

I nodded my head. "First of all, never attempt to do _that_ again." He ordered swiftly. My head hung low in shame, I hadn't known what I was thinking.

"Angel, I'm so sorry." I repeated again before he cut me off, placing his slender finger along me lips, silencing me.

"You're forgiven Mon Cherie, now shall I continue?" He asked a slight smirk on his face. I murmured a yes and remained silent as he went over the rules that I was to abide.

"You are to stay here, is that clear? Although please do not consider yourself as my prisoner, you are anything but that. I love you Christine and all I want to do is keep you safe. Should you attempt to escape that would be extremely dangerous. There are a number of many traps set up in this lair and therefor it would be a foolish decision to make."

I nodded my head yet again at his instructions. He smiled pleased with my response. "The other rules you are expected to obey are simple, I expect for you to listen and to obey me. I am not known for controlling my anger very well, Christine Daae surely you must know that?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded. Often remembering the many times when he would berate and snap at me for being late for my private singing lessons, or if I sometimes when I complained or yelled at him my Angel would always make sure that I was kept in my place.

"Good." He murmured. "But know this, if you displease me or disobey me in any way I will punish you. My rules are meant to be followed and I will not tolerate anything less. Is that understood?"

Softly I squeaked out a strangled yes. His threat had scared me more than I would ever admit. Surprisingly he pulled me into a hug. "Don't be scared. Please Christine I don't want for you to be scared of me." He whispered desperately into my ear. His pleading voice tugged at my heartstrings.

"I'm not scared." I informed him placing a bright smile on my face to reassure him. His rare smile was a welcoming gesture that I had come to loved.

"I'm glad." He responded, placing a kiss on my hand, I blushed and smiled at the show of affection. "I'm afraid that I have some business to attend to. I'll be gone for a short while, but please make yourself at home." My Angel said, I nodded my head trying not to show the pinch of sadness that swept over me.

But he smiled and pecked me softly on the cheek before he took the boat and rowed out of the lair, promising that he would hurry back to me.

Once he disappeared I sighed and glanced around the lavishly decorated room, not knowing what to do with myself.

Fonding a bowl of fruit on the bedside table, I grabbed up an orange and slowly started picking away at it, smiling to myself as I realized what had just happened. I was going to spend the rest of my life with My Angel of Music.

I was the happiest I've ever been in a long long time.

**SOO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU DID THEN PLEASE REVIEW OR IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE THEN PLX REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , I CURRENTLY DON'T HAVE A BETA AND SPELLCHECKER CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH LOL ANYWAY PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! AND BECUZ I HAVE NO LIFE LOL I DECIDED TO UPDATE SUPER QUICK, I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW, THEY MADE ME SMILE LOL SOO THIS FIC CONTAINS SPANKING, BDSM AND A VERY DARK AND ANGEY PHANTOM... WHATS NOT TO LOVE? LOL BUT REMEMBER THAT THE PHANTOM CARES ABOUT CHRISTINE AND ONLY WANTS THE BEST FOR HER,ANYWHO PLZ REVIEW!**

Christine's Pov

Surprisingly there was only so much you could do in an underground lair.

I had studied the architecture in awe, thinking had not My Angel been a greatly talented composer he would have surely made an amazing interior designer.

I had looked at the many drawings and the numerous life like figurines, including the mannequin which made me pass out yesterday, and came to the conclusion that... My Angel had a lot of time on his hands.

And so I tiredly plopped down against the bed in complete and utter boredom. Wishing desperately that he would come back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the piano that he was playing on earlier and I hastily got up and ran over to it.

Looking over at his music sheets I found a rather easy one to play. My fingers caressed the cool ivory keys and I noticed that the piano smelled like him. I inhaled the intoxicating sent greedily.

Soft notes began to fill throughout the room, as I played a song selection from a play he had wrote called _Don Wan Triumphant_. The song was beautiful, much like its composer, but I quickly gave up as I struck a wrong note and I turned my attention away from the piano frustrated.

It had seen like nearly hours since my angel had left but in reality it was only probably a few short minutes. Sighing I rose from the piano bench and strode over to the bookshelf, a old and dusty binding caught my eye and I picked up the book and laid down back on the bed.

Flipping through it I noticed that this was no ordinary book.

It was a dairy.

Turning the journal to the beginning I began to read, intently. I was craving to know more about my Angel of Music.

_January 10, 1868_

_That manager has absolutely no idea who he is dealing with! Today they refused to pay me my 20,000 franks. Those amateurs! I had sent them countless notes for this past month and they still refuse to do things my way._

_Maybe they will respond better if I were to give them a little threat? Surely everyone knows about me, I'm the opera ghost, the red death, the infamous phantom of the opera. It had been a long time since I had put a good use to my Punjab lasso and as it sits in the corner of my room I can't help but wondering if I should put it to use on those managers necks._

_My petty matters aside, at least some good came out of today, Christine Daae._

_Her singing is defiantly improving. A couple months ago she was completely flat in an high F, but now she has the voice of an angel._

_Speaking of which, Its rather amusing how she calls me that. But seeing as I don't want to break her out of her daydream. I indulge in her little game. Pretending to be her 'Angel of Music' rather than to shatter her fantasies._

_I can only help that soon Christine will see me as more than her 'Angel' and something more entirely._

_Until the next time, O.G_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. Staring at the piece of paper shocked I reread it over an over again, hoping that I was mistaken.

My Angel of Music...wasn't my Angel of Music.

A tear rolled down my face as I realized just how naive I had been. I was only eight years old when I had first heard his voice, he told me that he was the angel of music and so I stupidly thought that my Father had sent him here to watch over me.

But now he was the Phantom of the Opera, the mythical monster that the other ballet girls gossiped about. I payed little attention, only focusing on the things that were important to divulge in such silly things and so I just brushed the subject off as an old scary story.

I simply had no reason to believe that a ghost with a face of death lurked around the opera house, killing innocent people. But now terror swept through me.

All the rumors and gossip had been true and he had lured me here, and I had stupidly promised to stay with him for eternity, who knows what he would do to me, Although I knew that he had done nothing but treat me with kindness for since I'd known him but I didn't know him anymore, He wasn't my Angel of Music now, he was the Opera ghost.

I couldn't believe that I was so foolish to let him trick me.

Wiping away the tear on my face, I stood up and searched around for my shoes and a jacket. I finally found a trench coat lying about on the floor and I slipped it on, rolling up the sleeves, seeing as it was too big to fit me.

I braced myself before stepping into the cold murky water. Shivering as my skin made contact with it, I grabbed a fist full of my nightgown as I trudged through the water as fast as I could go. I needed to escape quickly.

Paying no heed to my former 'Angel of Music's' instructions, if he caught me then so be it. He would probably kill me anyway or force me to become his pleasure slave and I held no interest for either of those options but still... A lifetime with that monster or the option to be with my Father and Mother again.

Death seemed more pleasing to me.

The water began to rise up to my waist quickly and I soon found myself having to swim as the water became more and more deep. I struggled trying to look for a silver lining but all I saw was the endless passageway and water.

I continued to swim on even though my bones and every part of my body was begging for rest. But I journeyed on, determined to reach the opera house. What I wouldn't give right now to be back in my bed.

To see Madame Giry and my best friend Meg. I wondered if they had noticed my absence, no doubt Madame Giry would be sick with worry. She had promised my Father that she were to look after me and I knew that she always fretted whenever I went somewhere without informing her.

And Meg, I sighed missing her sweet personality and caring nature. Meg was like a little sister to me and I would be petrified with her disappearance if the roles where reversed.

And Raoul, I couldn't wait to see him again.

The water became shallow once again and I could distantly make out a staircase. I breathed a sigh in relief and said a short thank you prayer to God knowing that I was almost there to the Opera dormitories.

I suddenly saw a gondola come into view and I panicked, knowing exactly who was in it. I ducked under water holding my breath, a few seconds later the need for oxygen became the only thing I could focus on.

Looking up I still saw the image of the boat and so I stayed put, nearly fading in and out of consciousness while doing so.

I felt something tugging on my arm and I was soon lifted out of the water. I opened my eyes and fell onto the floor of the boat with a thud. I tried to cough up some of the water I had swallowed, drawing shaky breaths as I tried and failed to breath normally again.

A hard whack caused me to get most of the water out. The opera ghost continued on pounding my back until my all coughing subsided. A few minutes later I took in deep breaths, gasping for air.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing for you to do." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and acted as if he hadn't of spoken. I had nearly drown myself and all he could do was chastise me?

"What were you thinking Christine? You could have died. This river is not meant to be swimming in, ergo the boat! If you needed anything you should have waited for me. How could you do something so stupid?"

I payed little attention to his rant and I curled up resting my chin on the edge of the boat. The swim had exhausted me, I was nearly onto the bridge of insomnia.

"Just so you know I was trying to get away from you." I informed him sleepily, not at all in the mood to fight, I had no will power left in me.

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Because I hate you." I cried horsely. "You lied to me! You aren't my Angel of Music! You're the fucking Phantom of the opera and I know that you only brought me here to kill me so just get on with it. Living with you would be a thousand times worse than death!" I spat.

His eyes darkned and he looked at me with a murderous expression on his face. The expression he bore was worse than when I had ripped of his mask.

He was furious.

"You will regret what you said tonight." He seethed.

**AND SO THATS CHAP 2 I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT AND SO I'M DIEING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! OH YEAH A THING THAT ALWAYS CONFUSED ME WAS THAT CHRISTINE CALLS ERICK THE ANGEL OF MUSIC THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MOVIE/BOOKS SO COULD ANYONE TELL ME IF SHE KNEW THAT HE WAS THE PHANTOM OR WAS IT JUST LIKE A NICKNAME FOR HIM. LOL ANYWAY PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO ORIGINALLY I WASN'T SO SURE AS TO WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS BUT SINCE I GOT SO MANY REVIEW I THOUGH I SHOULD DISAPPOINT THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS ANYWAY HERE'S THE 3RD CHAP I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! UM THIS IS PRETTY DARK AND THIS FIC CONTAINS BDSM IF THAT'S NOT UR THING THEN PLZ DON'T READ! PLZ REVIEW IF UR READING THIS!**

Christine's Pov

I ignored his remark and swiftly drifted off in and out of consciousness. The whole boat ride back all I heard was the Phantoms endless rants. Although I tried my best to drift off into a peaceful slumber it was quite hard with him screaming in my ear.

"_I can't belive that you would do something so reckless! You could have drowned Christine_"

"Can you please be quite, it's hard to sleep with all that yelling." I asked harshly, my manners and politeness completely cast aside. I did not know who he was anymore and so why should I treat him with respect? He had lied to me about everything. Anger rose to my cheeks and I suddenly thought that I would burst if I didn't get what I was longing to say off my chest.

"How could you lie to me? I thought that you were my Angel of Music, what my father promised that he would send to me. I was only a child when you came to me, still mourning over my Father, You tricked me and made me believe that you were something else entirely. I worshiped the ground you walked on, I idolized you, I gave you my mind blindly and I trusted you! Why would you do something so cruel?" I asked, quickly banishing away the tears that fell from my face. I glanced up at the man not at all finished with my speech.

"Is this what you do to every young chorus girl? Fool them into believing what they want to here and then kidnap them, bring them down to your lair so you can do God knows what to them? Well I'll have you know that I'm not interested. I won't be kept here like some trapped little song bird. I tried to escape once and our a fool if you think I won't try again."

"Then I'll have to stop you." Was his dark reply. I sighed in remorse as we reached his makeshift home. Ignoring his offer to help me out of the gondola, I stepped out of the boat and strode over to the elegant bed. I plopped down onto it, snuggling myself into the pillows and blankets consumed by its warmth.

"Tomorrow I demand to be taken home." I informed him, trying to make my voice sound as aggressive as possible. I had had enough of this hell hole and if I never saw my former Angel of Music ever again it would be all too soon.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He responded as he tied the boat to the post. Glancing up from the mountain of pillow's cascaded around me I glared at him furiously. "And why not?" I asked, not caring if I sounded like a spoilt brat. "You led me here and surely you didn't intended for me to spend the rest of my life down here with you. People are looking for me, I have no doubt that Raoul_"

"I bet your precious Vicomte hardly even noticed your absencee. He doesn't care about you Christine_" He snapped before I cut him off.

"Oh and you do?" I retorted back, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it. Kidnapping me, scarring me into submission, yelling at me, lieing to me..." I trailed off not in the mood to put up a fight, I was exhausted and knew this conversation was going nowhere.

"Raoul will save me." I persisted, burying my head underneath a pillow, no longer in the mood to put up a fight.

"No one is going to save you Christine. Get used to your life down here." He responded darkly.

"I would rather die than spend the rest of my life with a monster!" I screamed so loud I would imagine it would have awoken the dead.

His eyes darkened as he strode over to me, laying down onto the bed next to me, he firmly grasped my arms in an unbreakable grip, as I struggled to remove myself, I gasped at the sudden force as the pressure increased. His eyes bore into mine with such a hate filled stare, I cowered back in fear at his very gaze.

"You truly don't know what the word _monster_ means Christine. I have treated you with nothing but kindness and respect since you've came here but my attempts were clearly a mistake seeing as you are so unappreciative."

"And your right." He replied, with a slight smile. "It was wrong of me to engage in this false pretense of being your 'Angel of Music' I promise that from now on I will be nothing more but the Phantom of the opera to you. And let me assure you, he is a much more darker man then you Angel of Music ever was."

"But perhaps its about time that I showed you my true colors." He mused a cynical smile on his face. "Then I'll bet you'll be begging for my generosity that you once had." I said nothing and remained silent, I was down right petrified. His words had chilled me to the bone.

The pressure around my arms loosed as he rose from the bed, I shuddered and kept my eyes downcast, still taking in what had just happened.

"Sleep well." He ordered. "Tomorrow I can assure you that you wont." And with saying that he left. I broke down and started sobbing all the while praying to God that this was just a nightmare.

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

**SO AS YOU CAN TELL THIS WAS A MUCH SHORTER CHAP. I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS SEEING AS MY LAPTOP GOT TAKEN AWAY (I HATE MY MOM SOMETIMES) BUT THE NXT CHAP WILL BE DARK ERICK IS COMPLETELY GOING TO LOSE IT AND I HOPE THATS SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO LOL. UMM PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE!**


End file.
